Meet Sammy Holmes
by musicallybrunet
Summary: "...Sherlock." "Yes, John?" "Is that… is that a baby sitting in my chair?" (Not Johnlock, I'm sorry. They're not a couple, at least. But they pretty much do parent-y things together...? Wait, what?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. **

**I just started rewatching Sherlock and this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So, here you go. Just a little taste.**

* * *

"...Sherlock."

"Yes, John?"

"Is that… is that a baby sitting in my chair?"

Sherlock opened his eyes, and glanced at John from his position on the couch.

"Obviously."

John blinked, and looked at Sherlock, back at the- the baby- and shook his head slightly.

"Why?"

Sherlock let out a sharp breath that could have been a sigh, and swung his long legs to manuever himself to an upright position.

"It caught my attention."

John raised his eyebrow at this. "It. Do you even know the gender?"

"Female."

"...Name?"

Sherlock looked at him like he was crazy, which really should not be new to John, but really. A baby?

"I was just contemplating that, as a matter of fact. What is a suitable female name, do you think, John?"

John made his way to the baby, who was making happy baby noises and looking perfectly at ease snuggled into the Union Jack pillow. He smiled despite himself, and bent down to pick her up. The baby held out her arms, as if she knew what was coming.

"Just go with Samantha. Simple. Elegant, I suppose."

Sherlock hummed to himself, his fingers steepled together. "Samantha Holmes. I like it." Then he suddenly stood up and stalked over to John, sweeping the baby from his arms. Twirling around with the giggling baby held high, he said, with a rather boyish grin,

"We'll call her Sammy, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. Second chapter is up!**

**So yes, there is going to be a proper story emerging somewhere along the line, but for now it's mainly drabble form. Bear with me.**

**Enjoyyyy**

* * *

_Come immediately. SH_

John tucked his phone back into his pocket and shrugged on his coat.

"Sherlock," he commented to his wife, who looked at him knowingly from her position on the arm chair. Her feet were propped up, and she was reading one of many childcare magazines that they had lying around the flat.

"Tell Sammy hi for me," Mary murmured as John bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I will. I'll be back in a few- I'll just grab some takeout on the way home." Mary smiled and made a shooing motion.

"All right, all right. Now go see what Sherlock wants."

* * *

"Sherlock!" John hollered from the door. "What is it this time?"

He blinked as Sherlock came skidding down the hallway, with a slightly panicked look in his normally impassive blue eyes.

"She's talking_,_ John. _Talking._ This is getting out of hand."

"Exactly what is getting out of hand?"

"The experiment, John, what else?" Sherlock threw up his hands, not noticing the horrified look the doctor was currently giving him.

"Wait. Sherlock, you don't mean that- that adopting Sammy was one of your… experiments, do you?"

Sherlock glanced at him. "Well of course she was an experiment. A long-term one, but an experiment nonetheless."

John felt a headache coming on. He stepped up to the detective, reigned in his urge to pummel in that ridiculously well-shaped nose, and stabbed a finger to his chest instead.

"You. _Adopted._ An orphaned _baby_. As an experiment. How did the orphanage even let you sign the papers?"

Sherlock shrugged. "I mentioned not reporting the mistress's drinking problems in return for the child. Like I said, she caught my interest." Wheeling around and heading back into the sitting room, he said, "Unfortunately, I've gotten quite… fond… of this particular experiment, it seems." He turned back to John, who was still standing in the doorway. "Hence me calling you here. What is a father supposed to do when his child talks for the first time?"

John blinked at this unexpected turn of events.

"Er… well… I would imagine he would feel happy, I suppose," he said slowly, not entirely sure what Sherlock was asking him. "Wait, what exactly did she say?"

"Listen to her yourself," Sherlock muttered over his shoulder. John followed him into the sitting room, where Sammy was seated in her usual position on his chair. He really hoped she hadn't drooled on the pillow. He was quite fond of that pillow.

Sammy was babbling quietly to herself, making random gestures in the air. He leaned closer, trying to catch what she was saying, when he heard- clearly-

"Obviously."

John quirked an eyebrow at that, and turned to look at Sherlock.

"Like father like daughter, eh?" he said. Sherlock sent him a slightly disgruntled look.

"I don't say it _nearly _that much, she is simply exaggerating."

John huffed a laugh at that. Turning back to Sammy, he said,

"Keep talking, honey. Soon enough you'll be making deductions like your daddy over there."

He clasped Sherlock's shoulder with a grin and made his way to the door.

"I think you're doing just fine, Sherlock. Call me when there's an actual case," he called. He looked back, and smiled when he saw Sherlock picking Sammy up and murmuring in her ear. John shook his head, still smiling, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
